Anatic
Anatic was one of the last of an unknown species that evolved in Tarrannin approximately the same time Homo Sapiens developed. Anatic was merciless and cruel, and slowly became the arch nemesis of his equally merciless and cruel adversary, Jake Steelbeak. Description Anatic was a member of a species we have little information on. His 'flesh' was made up of blue crystals, with the exceptions of: * His nails * His eyes * His 'heart' * His 'brain' His nails and eyes were made of diamond, whilst his mind had no physical body, but was a collection of indigo, scarlet, and purple gases swirling inside his skull (which was also diamond, like the rest of his skeleton). His heart was a hollow crystal with thick white liquid trapped inside. This liquid was, in fact, blood. Due to its bizarre colour in contrast to human blood, those who saw him harmed often reported that he 'bled light'. In his original body, he often wore leather robes and jackets. These were resistant to a large variety of magical assaults, as well as being immune to a number of other destructive forces - eg: fire, strong winds, sharp weapons, etc Origin Background Childhood Campaign to gain the Chalice of Life Campaign to gain the Blades of Bounty First encounter with Jake Steelbeak Campaign to gain the Weapons of The First Vampire King Campaign to gain the Sword of Summoning Campaign to gain the Helmet of Foresight Campaign to gain the Shield of Retaliation Campaign to gain the Campaign to gain the Campaign to gain the Campaign to gain the Spellbooks of Decarti and Amnioti Whilst medieval humans in England and Lafita believed that God created Adam and Eve, then all other creature on Earth, Anatic's species believed in all species being created simultaneously. Decarti and Amnioti were their species' equivalent of Adam and Eve. Decarti was the male, Amnioti the female. It was said that they became powerful sorcerers. Scorpio Battle Of A Hundred Souls New Blood As Anatic meditated in his office, he sensed the increasing power of Venlom and his children in Lafita, and when the Blue General entered the room at his request, he simply requested that the general prepare his shuttle for immediate takeoff. Anatic then took the shuttle to Venlom's new hideaway (Rankorak), in order to confront them. Upon disembarking from his ship, Anatic telekinetically choked two members of the Vampire Guard, the protective organization founded by the fourth Vampire King. He then rode a hover-rock to the Royal Palace, and proceeded to confront Venlom and Drarconus Kirbenkor (the Seventh Vampire King) in the throne room. Venlom sensed his former master just before two of Drarconus' guards were lifted into the air and choked to death, and then Anatic walked through the doorway. Anatic and Venlom found themselves face to face after twelve years. Anatic realised the children were not in the room, but showed no obvious signs of annoyance. Venlom attempted to deceive Anatic into thinking Venlom was still secretly loyal to Anatic's cause, but Anatic remained unconvinced. Anatic exchanged a few brief words with his former student, declaring Venlom a rival sorcerer—as he had taken his own apprentice and was attempting to carve out his own territory. Anatic then pushed the two into a wall using telekinesis. After he released the brothers from his telekinetic grip, Anatic summoned his two Ankaarnan blades to combat them. Although the duo briefly managed to overwhelm Anatic by having Drarconus push him off the platform, it was only temporary as Anatic pulled them over as well by conjuring two ropes. Gaining the upper hand, Anatic drove his opponents back, and the duel ended in the plaza outside the palace. After using a magical blast to briefly incapacitate Venlom, Anatic dueled the Vampire King alone, but in mere seconds Anatic impaled the king in the chest with his two sabers, cutting though his armour and therefore killing him. After Venlom witnessed the death of his brother, Anatic tauntingly reminded him that there could only be two dark sorcerers at one time, and that Venlom had been 'replaced'. The replacement was not named. Venlom angrily ignited both his Ankaarnan Blade and the Seventh Vampire King's sword, and charged at Anatic. After a brief duel between the two, Anatic disarmed Venlom and brutally battered him against the floor and walls with telekinesis. Defeated, a frightened Venlom begged for mercy. Anatic replied that "there is no mercy" and launched a barrage of electricity into his former apprentice. Nonetheless, Anatic stated to Venlom that he had no plans to deprive him of his life, indicating that he still had some use for the disgraced and exiled wizard. Final Death? His last body destroyed, the Emperor's cackling spirit flew toward young Destrian Steelbeak, but was intercepted by the dying Venlom, who threw himself in the way. The former apprentice bound Anatic's soul to his own departing life force, taking it with him as he became one with the afterlife. Railing and cursing against the Steelbeak family, Anatic's spirit was dragged into the depths of the afterlife, where every deceased Dark Defender would ensure his dark essence would never again return to wreak havoc upon reality. There he would experience disembodiment in darkness, perpetual madness as if to always live with an open wound; terror without respite. Anatic was finally, and permanently, dead. But was it his final undoing? Personality Abilities Magic Anatic was a master of magic, able to go toe to toe against any opponent who stood in his way. His chosen magical style was Dankar (translates as "hand magic"). As Dankar was his discipline, it made him unreliant on objects such as staffs or wands, like practitioners of Shokar ("staff magic"). Also, due to Dankar being the easiest of the three to master his opponents would often find themselves unable to defeat him during their second or third encounters, as he would have elevated himself far beyond his previous magical level. Like his main adversary, Jake Steelbeak, Anatic was a fond user of telekinesis in his later years to magical development. After he first started to hone his natural ability, he would go on to use various magical attacks and fighting styles. However, in his second body he tended to focus more heavily on telekinesis than other attacks or defences. Nonetheless, he fought and defeated numerous adversaries during his lifetimes. Ankaarnan Blade Fighting Anatic was incredibly skilled in Ankaarnan combat, one of the greatest duelists of all time. A sorcerer swordmaster, Anatic was one of the very few who was the equal of Blood-Eye Bones, Scorpio and Jake Steelbeak. As a result of his tremendous skill, he 'killed' the fourth and fifth Vampire Kings—who were considered to be two of the finest duelists of their time—each with a single blow, and while also engaged with the Seventh Vampire King (in their first encounter), he 'slew' the formidable sixth Vampire King only moments later. He also held his own against Sir Jake in a duel later on but in the end he forced the Beast Protectorate to flee with his magical abilities rather than his Ankaarnan Blade. He was ambidextrous and could change his fighting style at a whim—keeping his opponents unsure of what his next move would be. A master of every form of sword and Ankaarnan combat and stances, Anatic drew his opponents in, fighting less than his true capability, and then striking the fatal blow when his opponents thought they had the better of him. When fighting at full strength, the Crystalline Cataclysm was a terrifying opponent. During his assassination of the goblin legions, the speed and ferocity of his technique was so great that it appeared as though his victims were dispatched by a phantom. Anatic had an extremely aggressive dueling style and augmented his swordplay by using magically-induced super-speed, which allowed him to defeat three experienced Dark Defenders at once with very little effort. His style was a combination of brutal aggression and lethal precision making him an almost unstoppable opponent. Anatic's brutal fighting style allowed him to overwhelm Jake Steelbeak during their first duel and Jake only barely held his own against Anatic him during The Battle of a Hundred Souls. In fact, the only people known to have defeated him in lightsaber combat were Blood-Eye Bones and Jake Steelbeak. Although Anatic usually used only one Ankaarnan Blade, he was also a master of Jarna, wielding both of his stolen vampire swords against Venlom and the Seventh Vampire King. Utilizing a ferocious yet fluid fighting style, Anatic fended off both brothers simultaneously. Anatic effortlessly defeated them, killing the king and disarming Venlom. Ironically, despite Anatic's masterful dueling skills, he was fairly disdainful of Ankaarnan combat in general, believing his species to have grown beyond the need for Ankaarnans. Weapons and Accessories Ankaarnan Blades x2, Blue. Family Members Unknown Wife (deceased) Unknown Child (deceased) Relationships Notes * He is the only known, living, member of his kind. * It has been suggested that he is the last of his kind. Quotes * I am most impressed to see you have survived your injuries... * Hmm. How unfortunate... that you are attempting to ''deceive ''me. * You have become a RIVAL!! * Remember... the first and only reality. There can only be two. And you are no longer my apprentice. You have been replaced!! * Do not worry. I'm not going to ''kill ''you. I have... ''other ''uses for you... * Murder''? Is it murder to kill beings that are not your kind?'' * Flesh does not easily support this great power. * I can still see it in you... A lone light in the darkness you refuse to extinguish. * Did you learn nothing from master? "Never break a fall. If you are prepared to break your fall, you are prepared for the fall itself. Vampires do not fall. There is no pain where strength lies." * What... could you hate... enough... to destroy... me? Myself. * There are ways those who are no more can live again. Deaths Caused * Jake Steelbeak (numerous occassions) * The Spirit of The Fourth Vampire King * The Spirit of The Fifth Vampire King * The Spirit of The Sixth Vampire * The Seventh Vampire King * Oliver * Unknown number of Lafitian Knights * Unknown number of Tarrannian Knights * 20,000 Goblin Legions (In each legion there are 50,000 soldiers and a Goblin General) * Unknown number of Rogue Vampires * Unknown number of Vampires * Unknown number of Elves * Seven galaxies * E.t.c. Gallery ]] ]] .]]